fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin
This is the article about the video game. For the Experiment of the same name, see Project Origin. Project Origin is the upcoming sequel to F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon in development by Monolith Productions for PC, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3. __TOC__ Development The sequel is not titled F.E.A.R. 2 due to Vivendi's ownership of the F.E.A.R. name. However, the follow-up will stay in the game's existing universe, retaining the original storyline and characters, as well as ignoring the events of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Monolith Productions will require a new publisher for the game, since they were purchased by Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment in 2004 while development of F.E.A.R. was under way, after which Vivendi Universal was dropped as publisher. The game was shown for the first time at the 2007 E3 Expo, however the showing was a "behind closed doors" showing. The video that was shown, (an 18 minute video, assumed to be the first level) is now available to the public. The engine used for Project Origin is an enhanced version of the Lithtech: Jupiter EX, the original engine of F.E.A.R., enabling new features such as a destructible enviroment, driviable vehicles such as the Elite Powered Armor, advanced AI, new weapons, enemies, characters and more. Story Project Origin continues the supernatural suspense story of an escalating paranormal crisis that threatens to destroy a major American city. At the center of the calamity is the mysterious Alma Wade, whose rage against those who wronged her triggered a chain of events that has spiraled completely out of control, leading to a nuclear-devastated, psychically haunted Auburn District, with her Apparitions at every turn. Instead of playing as the Point Man, F.E.A.R.'s protagonist, the player is a Delta Force operative named Michael Beckett whose squad is sent in to arrest Genevieve Aristide approximately thirty minutes before the Origin Facility Explosion happened that entirely wiped out the Auburn District, reducing it into a nuclear wasteland, and unleashed Alma upon the world, along with her unimaginable paranormal horror. (though its quite possible that the games original protagonist, the pointman, will appear with some more of the original characters from the first game) At some point in Project Origin, the Delta Force operative, via surgery, will receive reflex powers exhibiting a similar slow-motion ability that made the F.E.A.R. Point Man so lethal. On September 21st, the first publicly released trailer, which featured gameplay footage, was revealed on Spike TV's "Game Head." Name Your Fear Monolith Productions announced a contest called "Name Your Fear" on June 4, 2007 to find a new name for the sequel. Contestants had until June 22nd to submit a name, after which three finalists would be chosen with fans being able to choose their favorite. The three finalists will have their likeness featured in the upcoming game. A special website was created for this contest. On August 3, 2007, voting was opened to the public for the three naming finalists, which were Dead Echo, Project Origin and Dark Signal. Voting closed on August 10, 2007. On September 6, 2007 the winner Project Origin was announced.